Starwars a new enemy awakens
by Snaketank
Summary: I will be posting a stop Motion video about it on YouTube I'll update you later don't know what ratting will be I'll try to keep it around k. now in stage three we got the beginning written it we have the concept for it . P.s we still need suggestions for made up characters are so many clones & marines.i check regularly for reviews. I will read your reviews. Off break
1. Read to stop confusion

ok this is a small summary of the beginning to stop confusion no spoilers here I promise.

20 years after the halo wars and all the Spartans are on a simi retirement and allowed to have the same rights as a normal person with the exception that if there's ever another conflict they must rejoin with in 2 months.

right now unsc super carrier infinity is searching for new resources in unexplored areas


	2. Chapter 1 a new war

Chancellor palpantine has been revealed to be a traotor by fives and today everything was going like it usually did and the war was over or so we thought.

 **Gregors point of view ...**

where am i wonder I turn on my armor I'm lucky I didn't loss it this time the screen started to shine bright blue, still works I think to myself about how I'm trapped on a abafar. last thing I rember was blown if up everything around me myself included. I remember promising to get home and work that thought I got up and looked around. I notice a abandon shuttle nearby I must of been thrown a mile judging by my surroundings. Worried I run towards the abandoned spaceship I looked for a ramp. there is almost always is one. I was right, just underneath the tail was a ramp I walk slowly up. a steady thuding of my armor hitting the mental floor. walking up blaster raised worried that someone or something my still be in there.

 **Noble sixs point of view ...**

i open my eyes I push my i lift myself off the controls I remember everything until getting into the space ship to escape reach but then missles hit it and everything from then on I can't remember. I try to get a hold on where I am I look out the window all I see is a orange pond and a seemingly endless dessert of white sand. That's when I notic a the sound of the ramp going down then a steady "thud" "thud" "thud"I then I started to panic something is boarding my ship I don't know where i am but all I can do is stay calm. I grab my ma5 assult rifle if it wanted a fight it'll get one I leave the controls of the ship and head I turn around a what at the entrance to the cockpit.

 **Gregors point of veiw ...**

i look near the end of the hallway towards the cockpit and see a greenish black bulky droid. I wonder if it's this a new battle droid model seeing the blaster in its hand, I figure it's a droid anyway and i'll destroy it just to be safe but I'll give it a chance to surrender. I charge up the ramp and stop 40 meters away from the cockpit far enough away to kill it with ease and i shout surrender and kneel blaster raised for a fire fight. Then surprisingly it shouted back but not the answer I hoped for, it responded by saying I'll never surrender and opened fire. I ran towards the ramp to use It for cover on the way there something weird hit my shoulder and sharp pain erupted in my arm. once I got there I check the wound and saw a peace of metal in my armor the armor stop most of the bullet but some of it still periced my skin. I ran back up fired a few shots and the driod dropped like a fly.

 **Noble six's point of view**

a weird creature with white and orange armor ran up the ramp and demanded that surrender with his blaster raised he stay a far distance roughly 40 meters away I checked my shields and they were 100% charged and that was enough to survive a huge volly. So I shout back never I shot a him and hit his shoulder pad. a tiny bit of blood driped out but not a lot the armor prevented and deep penetration the bullet hanging out like a knife wedged deep in a pecie of wood. The weird creature jumped down the ramp obviously injured. a few seconds later the creature charged back up shot three times and that was enough was enough to destroy my shields even though they were 100% once the third shot hit I felt a shearing plan in my chest I collapsed breath nocked out of me and in pain I close my eyes and pass out thinking that i I'll get him later and that my shields still need to recharge.

 **5 hours later ... in**

 **3rd person view ...**

Gregor hit the control panel frustrated that there was no hyperdrive attached and that he was only able to figure out how to fly it he didn't know how to activate the wepons and he could not find the hyper drive. Just then noble six regained consciousness got up and punched Gregor in the head and Gregor still injured by the bullet flew off his chair into a wall from the force of the blow clearly unprepared for the such a punch Gregor was confussed on what attack him and then he looked up and saw that the so called droid had gotten back up, gergor slowly got back up clearly in shock and weak from the blow noble six walked towards Gregor who was at the other side of the cockpit and uppercuted him with such force it nocked gregors helmet off revealing he was human and that confussed noble six confused on why a human without any support would attack a spartan, he thought about knocking him and asking questions once he woke back up and with that thought he punched Gregor one more time which nocked Gregor out. Noble six then decided to land on the back planet he didn't know which one so he chose the closest planet which just so happened to be the planet they were just on.

 **gregors point of view...**

i look around and try to get up but then I realized I'm tied down to the chair I'm sitting in, worried remembering getting attacked I thought I kill that droid but I'm starting to doubt that's this is a normal droid it's tougher and is stronger. As I struggle to get free the droid who seemed distracted by driving the space ship must of heard me struggling it looked over its shoulder and stoped the spacecraft and demanded to know why I attacked, who i was and where were we. I responded by saying I don't talk to battle droids. What's a battle droid it asked, shocked at how it didn't know what a droid is, reply by saying it's a programmed machine that's made to fight the war for the separatists. I, not a droid I am a Spartan of the unsc you can call me noble 6. but if you thought i was a driod way would you fight me ,are you a soldier for the republic? I am a clone commando of the galactic republic, captain of the foxtrot commando group you can call me gregor could. no it usually takes a special machine or a entire team of mechanics. But are there more of you, Spartans? Yes there are noble six replied. Well could you cut me free. no i still have a bad feeling about you noble six responded.

 **noble six's point of view ...**

I hear a beeping noise in the background I quickly turn around to look at the scanner, oh no I say to my self as I see that it's not a small fight but a unidentified heavily armed battle cruiser. I look out the window to get a better look and what I see is a warship that has two towers on top of it. I look back at gregor and shout you might want to take a look at this, I'm tied to a chair of course not. Fine I'll cut the ropes if you can tell me if it's friendly and if I can contact it. Once I was done cutting the ropes Gregor walked to the window. So what is it I ask, it's a republic crusier Gregor said. So what does that mean, it's a friendly he responded. What's that beeping noise is six? Oh that's the com I'll check but the receiver is damaged so it's limited to short range.

 **Obi-wan's point of view ...**

Trooper have they responded to are transmission yet. Yes they want to speak to whoever is in charge what do you want me to do, the clone asked. Send it to the holo table as I start to walk to the communication room.

 **5 minetes later ...**

The hologram appeared and the first thing I notice is a driod and a guy with commando armor in the background. Hello I'm noble six this is Gregor I am lost and Gregor said you may be able to help us. My I speak to Gregor I ask. Yes you may he walked out of the hologram's view and Gregor walked in. after a while of talking I eventually learned what happened. You have permission to board i tell them. I make my way done to the hanger to meet them.


	3. Meeting the republic

**Obi-wan's point of view ...**

trooper contact cody tell him to meet me in the hanger.

 **in the hanger ...**

greetings cody I'll fill you in on the details but I think I just found out what happen to Gregor and I want you to fill him in on the details. I look over my shoulder and see a black spaceship fly into the hanger and a ramp lower I walked to the ramp to meet them a driod walks down followed by Gregor. Cody can you fill Gregor in on what happend well he was away. But before that you need to go to the med bay to get that metal shard out of your shoulder andyour chip removed, fives revealed that those chips were evil.

 **On board the infinity the next day...**

 **Thomas lasky's point of view...**

perpare the slipspace drive were headed to the searching grounds. Were there wait where are we James asked. I don't know wait what's that I said pointing towards a large metal triangle with two towers on it. James then said I don't know, should we preform a scan on it. Yes we should, wait why is there a spartan on board but it appears he's surrounded by armed life forms, can you make out which spartan it is. No sir what should we do he asked. Try to contact them if they don't answer well try to board peacefully if that doesn't work then well open fire, try to hail them with a signal open frequency.

 **clone office's point of view...**

 **on board resolte v2...**

sir im picking up a transmission should put them through. Yes ask for identification admiral yularen said. Ok putting them through,

I am captain lasky are scans indicate that you have one of are Spartans. I have no idea of what your talking about this is a military channel for emergency only. I hang up on them then say they just demanded that we handed over a spartan, do you know what that is. No I don't admiral yularen said.


	4. Miss understandings can kill

**thomas laskys point of view...**

they said they didn't know what where talking about and said it was a military only channel, well you know what that means, launch all fighters and prepare the macs! If they won't hand them over then we will have to pluck him from there wreckage.

 **third person view** **...**

the battle raged on both sides had there advantage. The unsc infinity shot the resolute with a super mac but it survived with critical damage which shocked the unsc solider's, but the republic fighters outgunned, out skilled, outran and outnumbered the unsc fighters. A republic bomber came in for a proton torpedoe run and took out one of its engines but when the republic saw they where aiming there super macs they had no choice but to call back the fighters and flee into hyperspace. Both sides suffered losses but the unsc outgunned the resolute.

* * *

hello reader I will update this soon please be patient I will be working hard please watch the bad batch reels for the next part.

look up Star Wars the clone wars bad batch watch those they will play a big part in the story.

but until next time! Please leave a review if you have seen them or any review for that matter I will work on the update and make it come out almost immediately after i see it.

anyways back to the story.

* * *

 **thomas lasky's point of view...**

contact the unsc tell them we need Spartans. Alright but I'm not to sure what john will think of this after all it's been 20 years since they have fought the helmsman replied.

* * *

 **Obi wans point of view...**

Trooper do you know why they attacked and Where is noble six. I don't know and why they attacked I think he was in one of the rooms that were destroyed he's probably drifting off in space. But we were able to attach a beacon onto his armor we've tracked him onto naboo it looks like he is on board the ship that attacked us a clone replied. I New he was nothing but trouble another clone said under his breath. Well prepare the jump for light speed I ordered.


	5. Chapter 4 the land battle of naboo

**On naboo the unsc they set up big walls that surround city's and prisons all of the political officials have either been captured or fled the system the queen is one of the people who escaped. Naboo was not prepared for an invasion of such force.**

 **unnamed marine's point of view...**

I walk along the wall patrolling the route given to me to protect the capital we took over and the prison we set up we have finally found noble six and he's telling us what happend all those years. I look around and I see the other marines patrolling the top of the wall and master chief as he walks past me. I then notice the sound of a large vehicle move I look out of the wall and I see to my horror a large metal tank charging towards the wall. I look closer and realize it's not one of ours I panic I yell for back up. master chief seeing the threat grabs a assult rifle and starts shooting. I wonder what faction would dare attack us but then that's when i rember that the ship we attacked was a republic cruiser and that the republic wanted noble six back. A marine stationed a machine gun turret opens fire on the wheeled tank seeing that all of the bullets were bouncing off I started to worry. Then it stoped I wondered if we had killed the pilot or pilots then one of the sides open up and a walker gets out and runs towards us and the tank closes up and starts moving towards us agin. we tried to kill the guy operating the small walker realizing that are bullets can't harm the pilot his armour was to good then the tank was with in 1000 feet of us then once realized what they were planing it was too late the tank started shooting missles taking out the turret and then the tank ramed right through the wall killing almost all the marines and sent master chief flying. all of the turret's on the tank were killing the marines as soon as they realized they needed to attack the tank. I ran for my life a missile hit right beside me sending me flying I get up I look at my leg and see it's twisted in a weird position. I stumble into a bunker and seal the door behind me.

 **Master cheifs point of view ...**

i get back up and run around the tank looking for a weakness weaving side to side to avoid the shots from the turret. I shoot it but the bullets kept whizzing off. I run around the corner of a building to hide and create a plan. I look and i see in the distance a marine that managed to survive running to the bunker then a missile hit beside the marine somehow survived that but the marines leg was twisted in a weird angle. run back around the corner to attack, Then the walker that came out of the tank which was searching for survivors then it spotted me, it ran towards once it was about ten metres away it jumped up and landed on me. I grabbed small walkers foot as it tried to crush me I grab its foot as it continues to walk. The pilot then looks at where he crushed me, I could tell the driver was panicked by the way he started looking around. as the walker was moving around searching for me I got out from under the foot when it was in the air. I climb up the leg hanging on tight I look around and realize how fast this thing is moving. I look back at the pilot and grab him the pilot looks at me confused. And I through the green driver off I drive back towards the tank to try and destroy it.

 **to be continued next update...**

 **hey red collector and seeds of destruction and unnamed guest and my other readers I want you to leave a review to give me a name to name this marine remember it has to be a realistic name like something that someone would name there kid not something like carrot.**


	6. Upadate log nothing too important

hi in this update I added the interrogation just add a paragraph 100 hundred words roughly

hi in this update I added the meeting up with the republic

hello this update I edited chapter 3 and added chapter 4


	7. Click me important real important

Ok great news we're not a good team of 3 we're now a team of 4 we're in phase 3 that means next update is the one with the story!

we have a way to use noble six and Gregor as the ones who connect the two universes together.


End file.
